


Dispatch新年速报2021/2026/2031（星辰/诺乐/娜乐）——娜乐篇

by UdntKnowMe



Category: Minle
Genre: M/M, Minle - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, Nacl, chenle - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdntKnowMe/pseuds/UdntKnowMe
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Dispatch新年速报2021/2026/2031（星辰/诺乐/娜乐）——娜乐篇

没想到最先写完的是娜乐篇

3\. 2031  
“啊……啊啊啊……哥……老公……不行了……啊……真的不——呜！”

罗渽民双眼深邃似泉水般清冽，身下却发狠得如同要把钟辰乐顶出床外。他平日里总是藏着许多甜言蜜语的嘴紧紧抿着，像被此时此刻的全情投入施加了封印，只能将一腔热情从两人紧密相连之处毫无保留地浇灌于爱人的体内。

被一股股热浪冲击得浑身发抖的钟辰乐脱力地枕着几乎要掉到地上的枕头，慵懒的眼神描摹着罗渽民与平日不同的冷淡神色，连向他抱怨的话都没有力气说出口。

罗渽民总是如此。平常让他做搞笑到没形象的表情都不在话下，但一到床上就如同换了个人一样面色冷酷到近乎无情。钟辰乐突然想起他第一次被罗渽民拐上床的时候，几乎要被罗渽民那看上去过于疏离的神色打击得心灰意冷。他当时一边承受着罗渽民控制不住力度的野蛮侵入，一边侧着头默默无声地流泪，以为眼前这个在长达五年的时间里每天雷打不动地都来找自己聊天，中间还隔三差五地变着法子到诊所给自己制造惊喜，给两个人创造偶遇，自称是“辰乐傻瓜”的人，不过是费了点心思想骗自己上床罢了，是自己太傻竟然信以为对方在掏真心。结果罗渽民事后又每天追在自己屁股后面装乖卖萌，说是自己第一次和钟辰乐做太紧张了才会这样，以后一定会改过来做一个贴心温柔的好男友。而自己也相信了这看起来像鬼话一样的解释，傻乎乎地回到了罗渽民的枕边，一信就信到了现在。

罗渽民根本就没改，倒是自己竟喜欢上了这反差。

钟辰乐闭上眼睛侧过头去，嘴角抹开的无奈又害羞的笑意，如同一朵小巧清新的鸡蛋花绽放在他泛着诱人粉色的雪白肌肤上。仍在微微喘息的罗渽民没有错过这番美景，他如同在回应他的小爱人，悄悄探下身去，爱怜地抚着钟辰乐凌乱地铺开的散发，虔诚地咬吻着钟辰乐精致的耳垂，顺着血管将他的印迹烙至锁骨。

“啊渽民，不要了……”身子一向敏感的钟辰乐禁不住这样富有挑逗意味的啃噬，只好勉强把罗渽民埋在自己胸前的头抬起来，示意罗渽民接吻。

罗渽民看见钟辰乐如此明显的主动，轻轻用气息笑了两声，便低下头将钟辰乐大方回馈的这份小礼物收入唇中。

罗渽民一直很喜欢接吻，他觉得这是比任何肢体接触都要来的直接了当又舒服的示爱。但钟辰乐却常常表示抗拒，觉得四唇相触带来的刺激会让心跳失控，让作为医生的他本能地想要退却。他们两个人第一次接吻的时候，被压在诊疗室墙上的钟辰乐僵硬地紧闭着嘴巴，慌乱的双手抵着墙想借力推开罗渽民。但羞涩的钟辰乐又耐不住罗渽民过于强势又有耐心的亲吻，抵抗的姿势在绵长的唇齿相见中逐渐变成试探般的迎合，颤抖着的手紧紧攥住罗渽民的风衣外套，连最后一道防御都在温柔的持久战下丢盔弃甲，灵活的舌头长驱直入如疾风般卷走了钟辰乐的魂，罗渽民唯有收紧了拥抱才勉强让被吻得眼角泛红泫然欲泣的钟辰乐不至于腿软到顺着墙滑下去。

而现在，钟辰乐已经学会时不时主动表达自己想要接纳罗渽民爱意的信号了，这让罗渽民的心都要化了。还有什么比自己的习惯在小爱人的身上也变得愈发明显而更动人的长情呢。

两人的唇与舌尽情地在彼此相通的空间里嬉闹，胶着地如同沉迷乐园不愿回家的孩子，让两人的身心再次沦入逐渐沸腾的欲潮。好心地先一步放过钟辰乐的罗渽民特意留给身下人几秒缓和呼吸的空间，将钟辰乐不知何时攀到自己背上的手安稳地放回被窝里，抽出身来转身去床头柜拿东西。

“哥……”被吻得有些晕乎乎的钟辰乐有些着急地喘着气，“渽民，已经过了十二点了，是今年的最后一天了。”

背对着钟辰乐在床头柜里翻东西的罗渽民低声回应道，“嗯，对啊，最后一天了。天亮以后我又要去赶年末舞台啦，宝贝好好休息在家看电视等老公回来哦。”

“哥……罗渽民，祝你出道十五周年快乐。”

钟辰乐突如其来的祝愿，让罗渽民动作一顿。他知道钟辰乐是个表面大大咧咧，实际很细心的人，他最喜欢的也是他这颗十分宝贵的对所有人都献上一百二十分热度的心。

“哥，我是第一个祝贺你的人吧，嘻嘻。因为今天十二点你肯定不在家，所以我提前说啦，你不要不算数。”

“我在你十周年的时候就想，十五周年的时候我一定要做第一个祝贺你的人。怎么样？我做到啦，是不是很棒？你有没有很惊喜？”

钟辰乐像好不容易实现了一个宏伟的目标一样，兴奋和期待溢于言表。罗渽民出道十周年的时候，他们俩刚在一起没多久，正是热恋最盛、最在乎彼此一举一动的时候。可那段时间钟辰乐在诊所忙得不可开交，放了罗渽民鸽子没到纪念FM后台探望不说，连说上一句“出道十周年快乐”的功夫都没有。钟辰乐一直都很愧疚，想要补偿罗渽民，但罗渽民只是让钟辰乐主动bobo一次就放过了他。钟辰乐自觉这样不够，便下定决心要在十五周年的时候第一个祝罗渽民周年快乐。

其实罗渽民也有因为行程原因不能和钟辰乐庆祝生日或者是纪念日的时候，可钟辰乐从不和罗渽民闹脾气，他总是在大方地说出自己心里的不快后，很快就接受了罗渽民的讨好，轻而易举地把闷气和遗憾翻了篇。这样坦荡直率的性格，让罗渽民一再感恩感激上天让他能和钟辰乐相遇，并暗自决意要好好地和钟辰乐走下去。

不过，对罗渽民而言，出道十五周年的这一年，还有另一个更为重要的意义。罗渽民原本打算自己率先开口给钟辰乐一个惊喜，未曾料到竟让自家宝贝抢了先。

这该死的默契啊，也许这就是般配吧。罗渽民低着头想。

“乐乐，谢谢你。”终于找到东西的罗渽民把手中的盒子打开，将里面的物品拿出，悄悄藏匿于手心。他回到钟辰乐的身边，像是嘉奖一样深深地吻住了钟辰乐，如星斗般明亮的双眸深情地凝视着珍贵的爱人。“乐乐，我今天真的很高兴，你知道为什么吗？”罗渽民的笑容毫无保留地盛开，满心的欢喜化作柔情都落在了钟辰乐身上。

“知道啊，因为我祝你十五周年快乐了。”钟辰乐舔了舔嘴唇，故意和罗渽民开了玩笑。他也想知道罗渽民高兴的原因，共享幸福本就是爱情配方里最温馨的成分。

“嗯，那是其中一个原因。不过更重要的是，因为我也要祝你周年快乐呀。”罗渽民低头亲了亲被钟辰乐舔过的嘴唇，藏着东西的手掌在被窝里熟稔地寻到了钟辰乐的手，亲昵如常地十指相扣上去。

钟辰乐觉着手心那不寻常的温度，微微一愣，突然又反应了过来，清澈的水光霎时间一层层地迅速覆上了他眸子，几欲溢出。罗渽民见状，也格外动容，连那饱含情意的告白都不自觉地微微颤抖。

“五周年快乐，我的宝贝。”

“不知不觉，我们都一起走过十年了，我追了你五年，你和我相爱了五年。时间真的很快。还记得我们在一起后第一次吵架那时，我是怎么和你认错的吗？”

那次吵架的起因是罗渽民在他俩在一起不到六个月的时间里，四次和同剧组的一位女演员传绯闻，一次比一次传得真。钟辰乐再怎么对罗渽民有信心也遭不住媒体密集的轰炸式报道，终于在某个罗渽民带着一身酒气和甜腻花香味回家的夜晚彻底爆发。而第一次领略到钟辰乐强势霸道的占有欲的罗渽民，也在那之后学乖了，拒绝了一切配合炒作的要求。

“我说，我五年前认定你的时候，就下过决心一定会永远对你好。等我们俩在一起到五年的时候，只要你还爱我，我就引退，和你结婚。”

“你那时候说让我滚，说五年是做梦，半年就分手。”

“可现在我的梦做了五年了，你还在我的梦里。有时候早上醒来看到你就躺在我的右手边安稳地睡着，我真的觉得是在做梦。我总会想，这么幸福的每一天都是真实的吗？每次看见你在我身旁像个孩子一样笑眯眯的时候，苦着脸对着我吐槽今天的病人很难缠的时候，因为我的亲吻而害羞的时候，团在沙发上困得迷迷糊糊也要等我回家的时候，我都会感恩我们的相遇和相爱。谢谢你这么长时间以来，没有离开我。”

“也许五年前说的话，任谁都把它当作了儿戏。可那句话里包含的真心，每一天都非常坚定。”

“钟辰乐，”罗渽民眼神深邃有力，将钟辰乐泪眼迷蒙的目光一点点收拢，“我们结婚吧。”

在两人交叠的手心间，两枚精致的圆环被交织的体温感染着，愈发地灼热。那噙在眼尾的泪花随着钟辰乐应着话音倏然睁大的双眼悄然落入枕中，晕开了隐秘的故事里似满月般圆润的句点。

“好。”

“预感2031年度最大头条——国民偶像兼双冠影帝罗渽民新年第二天宣布引退决定并于年内与同性恋人结婚”  
“D社获独家授权首次公开罗渽民亲笔手写新年信！信中坦言将于年中巡演结束后正式告别舞台转型摄影师。他郑重感谢粉丝支持，首次披露自己率先动情于圈外年下男友，经数年温柔攻势二人方成眷侣，并将于下半年赴加拿大成婚！”

“致各位亲爱的NANAzen，以及一直关心着我的各位：  
非常感谢你们一直以来的支持，让我在今年迎来出道的15周年。这一份幸福是我18年前懵懵懂懂地进S社练习时未敢奢望的荣光。多亏各位的存在，让我能顺利地在这15年内进行着梦想中的活动，在此由衷地感谢大家。  
今天，我想把我考虑多年，并且时机业已成熟的想法，在这里正式向大家汇报。  
我，罗渽民，将在今年8月13日个人巡演结束后正式引退，并与我的男朋友于年内结婚。  
在我迄今为止的人生中，有一半的时光都献给了舞台，赠予了荧幕，将我的热爱燃烧至最盛。如此充实而梦幻的时期，皆因各位的陪伴而更加耀眼，这是我此生至高的荣幸，真的非常感谢各位。  
在我因伤病身陷低谷的那段时间里，我遇见了一位当时我还不知道会是我今后人生中最不可或缺的人。他不是长枪短炮的焦点，不是聚光灯下的宠儿，但他有如阳光般纯粹而温暖的个性，却牢牢地捕捉了我的人生镜头。他从不吝于付出爱，用细腻入微的温柔与真诚，给予身边的人勇气与鼓励。我被这样的他深深地吸引着，渐渐产生了想要和他共度余生的想法。  
在和他相处的每一分每一秒里，我逐渐意识到，我是如此自私而贪婪，每日置身于万分感激的巨大幸运之中，却仍胆敢伸手去触碰更遥不可及的奢想。是我一步一步率先迈向他，在我这颗因他而跳动得更加有力的心脏里，埋下了要给他最圆满的结局的愿望。  
这个愿望每天都在变得强烈，变得迫切。如今，我认为到了可以实现它的时刻了。  
对于所有对我公开婚讯而心感祝福的各位，我将加倍感恩，在接下来的半年内，如过去15年里的每一天一样，全力以赴为大家献上最完美的舞台。在我正式引退之后，我也将以摄影师的身份，努力地用另一种角度为大家呈现更多更好的作品，以崭新的面貌为大家带来更多的力量，回报大家一直以来对我的包容与照顾。  
事出突然，恐有叨扰，十分抱歉。  
祝各位在新的一年里，以及在绚烂而美丽的未来中，健康、快乐地和所爱之人一起并肩向前。  
新年快乐，谢谢你们。  
以上  
罗渽民”

自此，他终于能光明正大地和钟辰乐在一起，郑重地允诺他一辈子的幸福。


End file.
